When syncing metadata of large hierarchical datasets, delta sync technology may be used. Current delta sync technology requires many sequential roundtrips back and forth between a server and a client or one roundtrip with a large payload size. However, requiring many sequential roundtrips back and forth between the server and the client is a severe limitation on platforms where CPU time is expensive and limited as some compute time is needed to process the results of the first page and issue the next page. Furthermore, having one large page size is a limitation, particularly in scenarios where the network is interrupted as the expensive network call has to be made again. Additionally, in a scenario where the network connection is spotty, the one large page size may never succeed. As such, current delta sync technology is expensive and requires significant resources for the client.